ItsHrish
ItsHrish is an Active Member on Roblox Forum, people always call him as Hrish. About ItsHrish ItsHrish is known as 'Hrish' mostly, He plays Roblox. He won a roblox gift-card giveaway on May 24, 2019 on Roblox Forum. Roblox Forum How ItsHrish found Roblox Forum ItsHrish's friend (on Roblox) used a site to get robux for free, after that some people scared him by telling "You'll be banned in Roblox". So he told Hrish to search Google that 'Does Roblox ban people if they get robux for free?' (I don't know why he asked Hrish for that), In Google Search results he seen a same question in Roblox Forum. He clicked on Roblox Forum, that thread really didn't help him but the community looked nice to him, So he signed up. He didn't had any name to keep it as his username so he named his username as 'ItsHrish'. Description of ItsHrish's Account * Hey, Welcome to My profile. * I'm Hrish (re-e-sh), pronounce it right or I will write a FBI report on you. * You may know me as HrishabhPlayZ on ROBLOX, and as ItsHrish on Discord. * I am an Indian and I play Roblox all the time. (not now because of boring games) * I like to build games when I get bored of games. * I'm not good at scripting, I just know the basics of scripting. * Main developer of HD Admin Game and Line Runner. * End of my info, * Thanks for reading. Warnings ItsHrish got 2 warnings till now. He got first warning because he used Inappropriate Language, and second warning became he spammed. Bans ItsHrish haven't got any bans till now. Following ItsHrish is following 12 people on Roblox Forum. ItsHrish is currently following: * Aaron * bigboypadilla9 * Captcinn * Cactus * CallMeKY * Fletcher * Generalissimus * InsertDeadMemeHere * JuiceDrop * Jakkeriy * SleepyWinq * TabloadTeaCrumpet Followers 15 people are following ItsHrish on Roblox Forum. People which are following ItsHrish: * 3ovu * Catlover1die * Cookie * Fletcher * JuiceDrop * marvindut32 * Raichu25 * Robinkris * SleepyWinq * Squidiskool * TabloadTeaCrumpet * Thecoolguy16183 * thekittylegend * WolfByte * xavierproman Roblox Roblox Accounts Currently ItsHrish have 2 Roblox accounts, one is HrishabhPlayZ (main account) and another is HrishabhIsNoob (created to test games). About of ItsHrish's main account ItsHrish's main Roblox account is HrishabhPlayZ. He created his main account at 10/06/2018 MM/DD/YYYY. He uses his main account to play, make friends, chat and to create games. About of ItsHrish's alternative account ItsHrish's Roblox alternative account is HrishabhIsNoob . He named that account weird because he was new and he didn't had any name to name his username. He created his alternative account at 12/27/2018 MM/DD/YYYY. He uses his alternative account to test his games on other account. Followers of his main account 69 people follows ItsHrish's main account. People which ItsHrish follows on his main account ItsHrish follows 22 people on his main account. Roblox Games ItsHrish created ItsHrish created two Roblox games: * HD Admin Game * Line Runner Favourite Roblox Games ItsHrish likes the following games below: * Mad City * Adopt Me * Epic Minigames * Magnet Simulator * Bee Swarm Simulator * Maybe I'll tracer * Rockefellar Street * Survivor * Simon Says * The Normal Elevator * Deathrun * Roblox High School 2 * ROSES * Those Who Remain * THANOID * SKYWARS * Survive the Epic Disasters! * Silent Assassin * Natural Disaster Survival * Survive The Disasters 2 * Hide and Seek Extreme * Mega Fun Obby Types of Roblox Games ItsHrish likes ItsHrish likes Simulators, Town and City, Racing, RPG, Horror games. Favorites Favourite YouTubers ItsHrish likes the following YouTubers below: * PewDiePie * Denis * Sketch * Flamingo * DefieldPlays * BeastBoyShub (Indian YouTuber) Favorite Music ItsHrish likes the following Music below: * I'm Something Else (SomethingElseYT) * I'm Something Else - Instrumental (SomethingElseYT) * I'm Something Else - Crazy Piano Version (NPT Music) * Life Is Fun (TheOdd1sOut) * Life Is Fun - Instrumental (TheOdd1sOut) * Roll or Die (Rockit Gaming) * Build Our Machine (Dagames) * Brothers in Arms (Dagames) * Rockefeller Street * No Mercy (The Living Tombstone) * For The Damaged Coda (Rick and Morty) Profile Pictures Current Profile Picture Anime Girl: August 6, 2019 Most Used Profile Picture ItsHrish: April 18, 2019 Recent Past Profile Picture Rocky: July 26, 2019 - August 6, 2019 Windows XP: July 17, 2019 - July 25, 2019 Category:Notable Users Category:Trusted Articles